Clarathea
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Francis ne fait que des bêtises et attire l'attention du commandant...traduction de la fic de girlofprey


Traduction de la fic de girlofprey.

Pour l'originale voir le lien : .

* * *

Le Commandant Spangler était un homme strict. C'était évident pour quiconque l'ayant rencontré . Et il dirigeait une académie stricte. Ses garçons étaient dans l'armée, après tout, et il l'avait fait en sorte ils le savaient. Pas de cadet à sa gauche sans au moins savoir comment marcher, comment porter (réellement porter) un uniforme, et saluer avec quelque chose approchant le respect. Pas un couloir de son académie n'était laissé jonché, éraflé, ou boueux. Aucun lit n'était laissé froissé, en désordre ou avec l'état du réveil. Pas un cheveux des cadets n'était un quart de pouce au dessus du règlement de l'armée moins d'une heure de leur arrivée.

Mais la chose dont il tait le plus fier en toutes ces années d'avoir accepté et veillé sur l'enseignement des garçons -toutes ces années à les discipliner, leur assigner des pompes, tours et douches froides- dans les couloirs, dans les salles, tables, transpirant dans les gymnases, se douchant dans les salles de bain, dormant dans les lits, au garde vous dans son bureau ou en stage de survie - il n'avait jamais touché un seul d'entre eux.

Mais comme la plupart des règles qu'il avait imposées, c'était quelque chose que Francis Wilkerson semblait prêt à détruire.

Francis Wilkerson, qui jamais ne portait son uniforme quand il pouvait s'en tirer avec un t-shirt et pantalon de survêt.

Francis Wilkerson, qui semblait toujours exceller dans la révolte et les ennuis.

Francis Wilkerson, qui avait à peu près renoncé jamais tourmenter un bon citoyen, jamais l'esprit d'un soldat décent. Dont les cheveux étaient de la même couleur que l'herbe derrière l'académie où il l'avait surpris à fumer tant de fois. Dont les yeux étaient du même bleu que le ciel qu'il regardait toujours tout au long de toutes ses classes.

Et ce n'était pas toujours juste. En fait, c'était enrore pire, parce que la dernière chose qu'un garçon parti loin avait besoin était que son professeur, son guide, fantasme sur lui. Mais Francis s'installa dans son bureau avec difficulté, et lui sourit juste, levant les yeux vers lui, provoquant, sous ses lourds cils noirs, et se retrouva à penser des mots comme "poudre", "maïs" et "oh Seigneur".

Il dévisagea ce regard de défi et se demanda si Francis ne chercherait pas l'occasion d'enfreindre une autre règle.

Mais pour Francis, laisser les gens savoir qu'il désobéissait aux règles a toujours été la moitié du plaisir.

Même les autres cadets semblent adopter une attitude similaire au jeune Francis. Certaines bagarres et l'intimidation sont de mise dans l'armée - mais quand un gang de régiment entier tombe sur un de ses membres en particulier comme ça, cela ne signifie qu'une seule chose. Bien que ce ne soit pas aussi mauvais que ça en avait l'air -les passages à tabac étaient beaucoup moins fréquents, et Francis s'était même fait quelques amis- mais oh, ils prennent toujours du plaisir le regarder être puni. Courir des tours autour des champs pendant que les autres rentraient pour la nuit, faire une sorte de travail dans les terrains alors que le reste d'entre eux vient juste de se lever. Travaillant, soufflant, suant, au mieux de ses capacités. C'était un spectacle attrayant...

Qui n'avait rien voir avec les punitions de Francis, bien sûr. Il réussit a très bien. Chaque soir ou presque, attrapé à faire quelque chose. L'ensemble des complices variait, mais toujours toujours lui parmi eux, s'en était trop.

Même dans un groupe vous pouvez toujours choisir de partir. Autant quelque part dans le dos, ou juste le "long de la balade". Toujours le reste d'entre eux tendu, crispé, effrayé, coupable, et encore lui, affalé, en quelque sorte, dans son uniforme, ses lèvres se courbant déjà dans un sourire, ses yeux bleus clignant.

Et ensuite retour au bureau pour une punition, et travailler l'extérieur dans les champs le lendemain, dans de maigres mouvements de bras et de jambes, puis de nouveau repris dans la soirée, tout recommencer, en spirale, immuable, sans cesse.

L'autre soir c'était au clair de lune qu'il les avait attrapés, lui avec cinq ou six autres garçons. Il peut toujours le voir avec les yeux fermés, ses yeux bleus clignant soudain dans l'éclat de la lampe de poche l'illuminant lui, ses acolytes, l'herbe longue à ses pieds, la peau presque blanchie.

Et un sourire se dressait même au coin de ses lèvres. Il s'attendait à être attrapé sur l'instant. Il n'attendait que ça, même. Il aime.

Et peut-être aussi attend-il quelque chose d'autre...

Spangler regarde sa montre. Tard, très tard. Il soupire. Il pense que ça va trop loin, beaucoup trop. C'est inexcusable.

Il s'écarta de son bureau et tout le travail qu'il ne fait pas, et laçant la fermeture de sa robe, il quitta son bureau pour la nuit. Il se dirigea vers le couloir, les cuisines. De l'eau, pour accompagner le bonnet Scotch dans sa chambre, et enfin quelques heures de doux oubli.

Les couloirs sont silencieux, bien sûr, et sombres. Les rayons de la lune les illuminent à intervalles réguliers, en provenance des chambres avec fenêtres de chaque côté, et qui, oh, qui voyait-il en haut devant lui, mais Francis bien sûr, Francis, le fléau de sa vie?  
Le clair de lune lavant rythmiquement sa peau, ses vêtements, ses cheveux; ses pas silencieux aussi silencieux que le couloir lui-même. Se déplaçant comme un diablotin, un rêve. Ignorance - jusqu' présent.

"Mauvais rêves, cadet?" sa voix faible, mais portante. Ne brisant jamais sa foulée.

Le concerné tourna immédiatement les talons, comme un animal pris au piège. Surpris pour une fois. Mais avant que Spangler n'arrive à quelques mètres de distance de lui, il s'arrêta, détendu. Spangler peut le voir dans ses yeux : "attrapé encore". Ils restèrent debout dans l'un des éclats aléatoires de la lune. Ils pouvaient se voir clairement l'un l'autre. Francis sourit et roula un vers vide entre ses mains.

"Non, monsieur" répondit-il d'une voix contenue, respectueuse. "Je n'arrivais pas dormir".

Pendant un moment ils se cherchèrent juste dans le silence. Spangler dans sa robe rouge flanelle. Francis dans son habituel t-shirt gris et son pantalon de survêtement. Juste assez large pour y être bien. Les bras pâles courbés hors des manches, sur sa poitrine, et -bien sûr- pieds nus au-dessous du survêt, expliquant le silence de sa marche, et...ho

"Monsieur?" Le changement de ton l'arracha ses pensées. "Vous allez bien?"

Il leva les yeux, et les yeux bleus sont maintenant larges, dévoilant son inquiétude actuelle, et bon sang, bon sang, de toutes les choses que Francis faisait pour l'embêter, celle-ci était la pire, parce que c'est la seule, la seule, ho -  
Il se redresse. Il se dit qu'il est un viel homme stupide, qui doit arrêter de rêver.  
Il dit:  
"Je vais bien, cadet". Il le regarde une seconde de plus pour se rassurer, puis reprend son chemin dans le couloir, devant Spangler, l'écart.  
"Allez dormir un peu."  
Il se dirigea dans l'obscurité, sans regarder en arrière.

FIN


End file.
